Letters of Redemption
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: Thor writes letters to Jane during their two year separation. Set post-Thor through post-Thor: The Dark World. FOSTERSON
1. Chapter 1

I came up with the idea of Thor writing letters to Jane during their separation. Frigga is the one who suggested it, because she can see how much he misses her. After an overwhelming response on tumblr, I decided to post. :-)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Jane,_

_Mother suggested that I write letters to you. I apologize if I am not very good at it. I am not known for being good with words._

Thor stopped writing and groaned. He wanted these letters to be special, to mean something. He balled up the parchment and threw it against the wall. There, it joined the rest of the paper that he had already thrown.

"Thor?" Frigga was at his door.

"Come in, Mother," he called.

"You have been in here for a rather long time. Is everything alright?" she asked him.

"I am trying to write to Jane as you suggested. It is not faring so well. Loki was the one who was good with words, not me," he explained.

She smiled softly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not think so hard about the words, Thor. Your heart will help lead your hand," she advised.

He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Mother. I know that I have not been very easy to deal with lately."

She ran her fingers through his hair like she used to when he was a child. "It is what mothers do, Thor. No matter how difficult you may be, I shall always be here to help you."

"I can't help but feel as if this is all my fault. If I had been kinder to Loki, treated him better, I believe this would not have happened. We would still have him," Thor confessed.

"None of this is your fault, Thor. We should have been honest with him from the beginning."

"Mother, you cannot blame yourself. You taught Loki to be himself. I only ever put him down. He told me that he never wanted the throne; he only ever wanted to be my equal. I never allowed that. He was always my little brother."

Frigga sighed, knowing Thor would blame himself until the day Valhalla claimed him. "Do not dwell so much on the bad memories, Thor. Remember the good times you shared."

"Thank you, Mother," Thor murmured.

"Of course. Remember, write from the heart, not from your head," she told him.

He smiled and squeezed her hand before she left. He put a new piece of parchment on his desk.

_Dear Jane,_

_I hope that you are well. I miss you a lot. I find myself thinking of you more and more with every day that passes. It has only been a few days, I know, but I miss your kindness and passion. I miss your excitement for your work. I wish that I had more time on Midgard with you. I would have loved to explore with you and learn how you do your work. I also wish that you could come visit Asgard. You would love it here. I can just imagine you trying to understand how things work and comparing them to your scientific equipment. I hope that you keep working while the Bifrost is being rebuilt. Perhaps we could meet in the middle._

_Always,_

_Thor_

He sat up straighter and reread his letter. He smiled and folded it, putting it into an envelope. He knew that this would be the first of many letters he wrote.

* * *

Okay, there it is. Letter number 1. The first of many to come. :-)

Please, please, please give me your thoughts! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, Chapter 2. Or, letter 2, I guess. I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out, and I absolutely adore the fact that Thor and Heimdall clearly became close between Thor &amp; Thor 2. I'm thinking that with daily/nightly visits, they would talk about a lot, including Jane. So, enjoy. :-)

* * *

_Dear Jane,_

_Today I felt a strong inclination to write to you. Father was trying to explain to me how the Bifrost works, and how we need to repair the bridge before we can come close to repairing the Bifrost itself. I felt as if you would have loved to be there. I believe that you would be able to guide our people to rebuild it faster, more efficiently, and so it would be better than it was before. At least so the bridge would be able to withstand Mjolnir. I truly hope that we are able to rebuild the bridge quickly, as I find that I am missing you more as the days pass by me. I do hope that you are well and will not be too upset with me when we do reunite. I gave you my word, and I will keep it, even if it takes me longer than expected._

_Always,_

_Thor_

Thor smiled as he reread his letter. This one came much easier to him than his first. He put it in a separate envelope than the first one. The only thing that differentiated them was a small numeral one in the corner of the first and a small numeral two in the corner of the second. He obviously could not send them to Jane from Asgard, but he could and would hold onto them until he was able to give them to her. He walked from his room down the path to the end of the broken bridge where Heimdall stood.

"Can you see her?" Thor asked, knowing that his companion had already put his eye on Jane.

"I can. She is rather frustrated at the lack of response from her equipment. She is refusing to give up, though."

Thor grinned. He knew that Jane would not give up. She was passionate about her work, and it was part of what he enjoyed about her.

"Is she taking care of herself?" Thor inquired, remembering how frazzled she seemed to be.

"Yes and no. She eats, but she does not get near enough sleep. Her friend, Darcy, keeps her in what one can consider good health, though."

Thor's smile widened at the mention of Darcy. He missed her as well. Darcy reminded him much of Loki's playful nature, and she always had a quip prepared.

"Your are quite taken with Miss Foster, are you not?" Heimdall wondered.

"I am," Thor admitted. "I know that there is more to our story, and I just hope that it has not ended because of my actions."

"I do not think you have to worry about that," Heimdall answered with a smile.

"Thank you, Heimdall. You are a true friend, and I shall be eternally grateful that you keep watch over her."

"You are welcome," Heimdall responded.

"I just wish that I could talk with her."

"I wish I could do more for you."

"This is enough for now, Heimdall. I know that it cannot be more until her science works or our magic does. I hope that we shall meet in the middle."

Heimdall looked at Thor. "You shall see each other again. I swear that to you."

Thor smiled gratefully.

* * *

Yes, I totally love Heimdall and Thor as a BrOTP. That scene in TDW with "That is not the beauty you seek." They have gotten so very close, and I love it. 3 3 3

Please let me know how you liked this chapter! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Thor has a very strong urge to write to Jane, so he does so. This letter flows much better for him.

* * *

For a long stretch of time, Odin kept Thor unnaturally busy. Thor knew that Odin disapproved of his affection for Jane. He knew that Odin wanted him to marry Sif. But, Thor cared deeply for the mortal woman, and he had given her his word that he would return for her. He would not be a liar, and he hoped that writing these letters would get her to understand a little bit once they were finally reunited. This is how Thor found himself in the privacy of his mother's chambers, where she promised him as much time as he needed to write another letter to Jane.

Dear Jane,

I'm sorry that I have not written in a while. I have been quite busy. Father has been stepping up my training in becoming King. He knows that I shall have to take over the throne soon. Not only that, but there have been uproars that are quite difficult to contain throughout the nine realms. Father tries to do his best to stop and help the other realms, but it is hard without the Bifrost to travel.

I do hope that you are well. Heimdall has told me that you are trying to build your own Bifrost. He says you call it a portal. I hope that you are successful soon, because seeing you again would bring me much joy. We have not had much joy in Asgard since the destruction of the Bifrost. If you get your portal working, I hope it can send you here. You would enjoy yourself immensely here, and I do believe that you and Mother would become great friends. Perhaps you could bring Darcy, too. Fandral often whines to me about missing my Midgardian friends, though I know he means Darcy. He did not get to talk to you the way that he did Darcy. The Warriors Three and Sif would like to see all of you again, and I would be gladdened by your presence.

Please keep yourself safe and taken care of. I do not want your health to suffer as you work. While I want nothing more than to see you again, I do want you to be in good health when I do. I hope that the time is coming close for us to see each other again soon.

Always,

Thor

Thor looked at the letter, giving it a once over. He nodded to himself. This letter flowed more easily than the first two, and for that he was grateful. It was becoming easier to write. He placed it in an envelope and marked it with the number three. He would make sure that Jane got all of his letters, and that she read them in chronological order once he returned.

"Soon, Jane," he murmured out loud.

It was a promise to himself and to her.

* * *

Aren't these letters getting better? Soon enough, he'll be writing to apologize for not seeing her while he was on Earth after the Battle of New York.


	4. Chapter 4

So, Thor writes a letter to Jane before he leaves for the events of "The Avengers".

* * *

Dear Jane,

Father just told me that I am to go to Midgard. Loki is still alive, and he is causing havoc to your realm. I hope to see you while I am there. I hope for you to read these words, and the others that I have written before them. I hope that you will understand. If I can see you before I have to come back with Loki, I would love that. It would mean a lot to me, and I hope it means a lot to you as well. If I cannot, I will at least try to find a way to get these four letters to you. Please do not be angry or hurt if I cannot see you. That is, and never shall be, my intention. Please continue with your work, for the Bifrost still is not complete. Father is sending me along the darker paths of Yggdrasil for this journey. I hope you are well.

Always,

Thor

Thor looked over the letter. It was what he would say in person, if he had the chance. He could only hope that he would have the chance while he was on Midgard. He wanted nothing more than to see her again. He wanted to learn more about her; he wanted to hear whatever she would say. He wanted to learn about Midgard with her. He wanted to just be with her. This woman stole his heart without ever realizing it, without him realizing it at first. But he knew now that he was in love with Jane Foster. And he would be loyal to his heart.

* * *

Yes, I totally believe that Thor knew he was in love with Jane before Thor: The Dark World. Jane mostly wanted to find Thor again for SCIENCE, but she also cared for him. Did the pair love each other by the end of "Thor"? No. Even Kenneth Brannagh says so. But, the two definitely had their feelings grow deeper despite the fact that they did not see each other for two plus years.


	5. Chapter 5

So, yeah, two chapters in one night. I had to do these ones together, though, because they bookmark the Avengers movie. So, yeah.

* * *

Dear Jane,

I truly wish that I could have seen you while I was on Midgard. However, the circumstances did not allow for that. I am grateful to Phillip Son of Coul that he moved you to a safe location. I have a promise from friend Stark that he shall see my letters to you. I wrote this one hastily before returning Loki to Asgard. I wish for you to know that I am truly sorry that I could not be there to give them to you myself. Please, Jane, do not give up on your work. Do not give up on anything. I willcome back to you as soon as it is possible. I will keep my word. I first need to regain peace throughout the nine realms and have the Bifrost rebuilt, though. I hope that it shall be soon, because having been so close to seeing you made it hurt more to be apart. But do not give up hope. I think about you every day, and I gave you my word that I would return for you. I shall never go back on my word.

Always,

Thor

Thor felt sick, because he wanted to be the one delivering these letters to Jane himself. He _should_ be the one delivering them to Jane. But Odin would not let him linger. He had Loki, and he was going home.

"Many thanks, friend Stark. I owe you much for this."

"No problem, Thor," Tony replied, patting his shoulder. "She'll probably just be happy to have something from you."

"I hope that is the case. I do hope to see you soon."

"Me, too, Big Guy."

The two shook hands, and Thor nodded to Erik, who put the Tesseract into its container. He held it out to Loki, who took the other end. They twisted it, and the Tesseract returned them home. Away from Jane. Away from his new comrades and friends. He sighed.

* * *

Because of course Tony is the one with the resources to get to Jane now that Coulson is dead. Or "dead". So, yeah. There is this. Hope you enjoyed. :-)

-AL


End file.
